Puppets and Racoons
by silverfire113
Summary: Kankuro is kidnapped, leaving Gaara to try and save him. What happens when another demon shows up and wants to wreck havoc?
1. Kidnapped

Kankuro sighed as he walked down the streets. He hadn't gotten a mission for ages. He clenched his teeth. Gaara was the one who wasn't giving him missions due to him being his brother and finally caring. Curse caring. The Kazekage was going overboard, and the puppeteer was headed towards his office now, set on setting him straight. He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time.

A black blur suddenly flashed across his vision, and he instinctively reached for his puppets. A laugh echoed through the streets and Kankuro froze as his surroundings changed until it looked like he was in the desert. _Crap. Genjutsu…_ he thought as a form appeared in front of him. It was a man, taller then the puppeteer and sporting fiery red hair. A smirk was plastered on his face making his red eyes glow.

"You are Kankuro, no?" the man asked.

"If I am?" Kankuro retorted with a snarl.

"Heh, resisting won't work against my Genjutsu."

Kankuro narrowed his eyes, almost laughing inwardly about what this would look like to someone walking down the streets. "What do you want with me?"

"Two things. Gaara, and yourself."

"Wha-"

Kankuro never got to finish his sentence as he blacked out after being hit on the head. The man laughed. "We need you more then him though."

* * *

Gaara tried to take in the information calmly. Temari was seated next to him, a worried expression on her face.

"Kankuro was…kidnapped. I find that hard to believe, him being a jounin," Temari stated.

"We have found no traces except this," the sand shinobi said, handing Gaara a note.

"This is…" Gaara said, opening the note cautiously.

Gaara of the desert,

If you would like your brother back alive, come alone to the moon pool today at midnight. If you attempt anything, Kankuro will be damaged beyond repair.

Gaara clenched his fist. _Kankuro…_he thought, handing the note to Temari. She looked it over and sighed in defeat.

"There is no way around it then. Gaara, are you up for it?" she asked her brother.

"…I will go. It troubles me though. "Damaged beyond repair"? What does that mean?" Gaara asked himself. "Normally they just say that they will kill the hostage…"

Temari slapped her palm down on the desk. "You better get moving Gaara or you won't make it in time," she said, pushing him out the door.

_Kankuro…I'm gonna kill you once this is over with_ Gaara thought to himself.

* * *

Kankuro opened his eyes only to close them again due to bright light. _Where am I?_ he thought when he finally opened his eyes again. Everything was white. _Genjutsu again? No…_ He tried to find someplace that_wasn't_ white, but found none. A high laugh suddenly issued all around him, sending a chill through his body. He kept a straight face though.

"Who are you?" the puppeteer asked through gritted teeth.

_You will soon know._

Kankuro started. The voice was…inside his head.

"What do you want with me?"

_You._

"…Me?"

_Precisely._

"What is going on?!"

A feminine laugh was heard, and then a sudden pain shot through his body, making him grimace. _What…what is going on!?!?_

* * *

Gaara stepped into the large room that housed the moon pool. Glancing around cautiously, he stepped forward, only to have a kunai whiz past his ear. He froze instinctively. A deep laugh echoed around the room.

"Where is Kankuro?" Gaara asked in an even tone.

"Don't worry, your brother is safe, if not a bit…shaken," the masculine voice replied.

"What did you do to him? You said if I came, you would give him back."

"Alright then, I'll make you a deal. If you fight with someone and win, I'll give you back your brother."

"What's the catch?"

A chuckle made Gaara wince inwardly. "Your brother…you will fight him."

"What?!"

"If you don't do it, you'll never get him back."

Gaara gritted his teeth. "Alright…"

A shadowy form appeared out of no where. Gaara narrowed his eyes. He only knew one person who moved like that; with a slight limp in the right leg. Kankuro. Another kunai shot past his ear, making him clench his fists in frustration. They were most likely manipulating the puppeteer, so it would be difficult since Kankuro _was_ at the jounin level. He took the cork out of his gourd, letting the sand float around him. All he had to do was restrain Kankuro, easy enough, right? That was the problem with puppeteers though; it was hard to tell what was a puppet due to the ability of being able to switch bodies almost instantaneously.

"Kankuro…" Gaara mumbled under his breath as the puppeteer took a step forward.

There was something…different about him. Gaara's eyes widened in confusion when he noticed Kankuro's chakra level. _Wha…what? This is impossible! Only demons have this kind of…aw crud, don't tell me…_

_**Gaara…flee.**_

_What? Why?_

_**It is to strong for me, or you.**_

_What is?_

_**My sister…Cheve.**_

_Cheve? But…I have to get my brother back!_

Gaara defiantly stood his ground, not heeding his demon's words. His sand blocked three more kunai from their deadly path, and then Gaara's eyes widened when he felt a presence next to him. He turned sharply to meet with dark green eyes; so dark that they were almost black. He started, backing away on instinct. Kankuro smiled, reminding Gaara of what he had been before. _No…this can't be happening…not to Kankuro…_ Gaara thought with sadness.

Kankuro appeared next to his right side, making the red head jump. "Hello Gaara."

Gaara subconsciously gulped. This was the first time he had ever felt real fear. "Kankuro…"

The sand barely blocked the deadly kunai, making Gaara worry. Kankuro was already quick on his feet. If it was enhanced…

**So, it is a pleasure to see you again raccoon poop.**

Gaara started at the voice in his head.

_**Cheve…What are you doing?**_

**Can't I have some fun every once in a while? Plus, this boy suited my needs perfectly. His jutsu corresponds with mine quite splendidly.**

_**If you're talking about the puppet technique, the boy sucks at it.**_

_Hey!_

_**Shut up Gaara.**_

**Leave the stupid boy alone. I just want to say the kabuki boy is **_**mine.**_

_**Why would I…wait…you actually **_**wanted**_** him to be your host?!**_

**Why not?**

_**Because it's **_**torture!**_** I can't do anything in this stupid body.**_

Meanwhile, while there was a battle going on in Gaara's head, the two brothers' gazes met for a split second. Kankuro had an apologetic look, and Gaara forced out a smile. "It'll be alright Kankuro."

"I…hope…I'm sorry Gaara, I let you down again…"

"It wasn't your choice."

**Well then, I'll just have to show you I'm better.**

_**Go ahead and try!**_

Gaara felt the sudden sensation of losing control of his body. He struggled against it, but to no avail. Kankuro let out a small hiss as he stepped back, his head in his hands. Suddenly Gaara's eyes changed to look something like a star surrounded by black. Kankuro growled in realization of what was happening. His eyes flashed a deep shade of purple, but he managed to get away from Gaara before he lost control. _I'm sorry…bro._


	2. Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Cheve

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The two brothers clashed, making orange sparks fly out around them. Gaara's star shaped eyes bore into deep purple orbs, trying to strike fear into his opponent. No such luck. Kankuro pushed him backwards into the wall, creating a large dent. Gaara sprang forward, bowling his brother over only to see a wooden face that was unfamiliar to him._Huh?_

A long blade suddenly shot out of its arm, narrowly missing Gaara. The later jumped back swiftly, surprised from the surprise attack. He countered by sending his sand at full speed, trapping his victim in a large glomp of it. He smirked. Once in the sand coffin, it was nearly impossible to get out.

Kankuro knew this attack all to well. Sand coffin. He relaxed, his eyes glowing eerily on the darkness. The mound of sand burst open with the puppeteer standing in the middle with a triumphant smirk. Gaara gaped, but quickly recovered from the shock and charged Kankuro. He suddenly froze.

"WH-What?!" he exclaimed.

"Puppet capture technique," Kankuro replied in monotone.

_Puppet capture technique?_

_**It is one of Cheve's attacks. She is a puppet demon.**_

_I see…it would make sense, since Kankuro already specializes with puppets…_

Gaara snapped out of his mini conversation when he noticed Kankuro was right next to him.

"To bad, little brother of Kankuro," a feminine voice dripped in poisoned honey said.

Gaara struggled, but to no avail. Kankuro's eyes suddenly turned back, and he stepped away from Gaara with a look of hurt on his face. Gaara stared at him quizzically. His brother took another step away, and then was gone with a swirl of sand. Gaara felt his limbs free, and his eyes turned back to normal.

_Why…did he just leave like that?_

_**I do not know, maybe he's gonna go destroy the village…**_

_You sure are encouraging._

_**Thank you almighty host.**_

Gaara stretched his arm out as it felt rather stiff. A water bottle was thrust at his face, and he barely caught it. Looking up in puzzlement he found himself staring into green eyes.

"K…Kankuro?" Gaara asked, stunned.

"Yeah…are you okay?" the puppeteer.

"I am fine but…why…"

"I, that…I er…she was going to kill you."

"I know."

"I couldn't stand it so…yeah, anyway, we should go back home."

"But what about?"

"Don't tell_anyone._ Got that?"

Gaara nodded. Why wouldn't he want anyone to know? A light bulb went on. He himself remembered how he had been abused by the villagers for having a demon. Kankuro must be having trouble excepting that fact…

Temari practically glomped Kankuro when the two brothers returned.

"You dumbo! Aren't you supposed to be a jounin?!" she accused.

"Lay off will ya! You know I suck at dispelling Genjutsu!" Kankuro countered.

"Genjutsu? I see…"

"Man I'm exhausted. Those stupid-"

"Hey! No foul language Temari said with a finger raised.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so short compared to the other, i just felt like it was the end of the chapter**

**Thank you to all who reveiwed, ****i really appreciated it.**

**If i don't update soon, it is because i have around fifteen stories i'm trying to finish, so yeah lol **


End file.
